Nothing Without You
by JewishNinjaChick
Summary: Ziva is away on a trip to Israel, and Tony can't focus on anything except the empty desk in front of him. Major Tiva! Rated T just to be safe...minor language and sexual references.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own NCIS. Just my creativity.**

It had been 6 days since Ziva had left for Israel to see her father and old friends, and it would be another 4 until she returned.

For Tony, it had already been too long. An hour after he had dropped her off at the airport had been too long. Now, sitting at his desk, Tony could not concentrate. He kept looking up at his wife's empty desk in front of him. They had gotten married about 7 months ago, and this was the first time they had been apart for more than a night. Tony had wanted to go with Ziva, but Gibbs' team was in the middle of a big case, and it had been decided that missing two agents would not be acceptable.

Desperately needing to hear his wife's voice, he picked up his desk phone and dialed Ziva's cell number. Her phone rang several times before it went in to voicemail.  
"You've reached Ziva DiNozzo; I am currently unavailable, so please leave your name and number at the tone."

Even just hearing his wife's recorded voice on her answering machine made him feel a little better.

At the tone, he left her a message.  
"Hey, babe, it's me. I know I've called you about 5 times already today, but I just need to hear your voice. I miss you like crazy, Ziva. I can't make it another 4 days without you. I need you. I need to kiss you and hold you." He paused, pain swelling in his chest. "Ziva, just, please come home. I miss you. Call me as soon as you can."

Hanging up and putting the phone back on the receiver, he noticed McGee looking at him with a smirk on his face.  
"Five times, Tony? I think you've called her more like 20 times today." said McGee.

"Yeah, but she's only picked up about 5 times." Tony replied, not in the mood for teasing.

Tony knew he needed to get back to work, but he just couldn't. Not without Ziva. He remembered this feeling. He had felt it before, when Ziva was in Somalia...when he believed she was dead. It was like he was a robot, just doing what he was told, but feeling nothing. Feeling empty.

Looking up the stairs, he saw Agent Gibbs and Director Vance. He knew he had to at least do something, or else a head slap was coming his way. Tony felt like he was going to go crazy. He needed his wife. He needed her now.

From the top of the stairs, he heard Director Vance say "Agent DiNozzo" in his conversation with Agent Gibbs. Listening more intently, Tony realized the director was referring to the other Agent DiNozzo... The one who's desk was currently vacant.  
"Yes, director, she will be back on Sunday, and will return to work on Monday." he heard Agent Gibbs' voice say.

Tony's heart sank again. 4 more days of sleeping, eating, working, driving, and living alone.

His boss walked up next to him. "Wuddya got for me, DiNozzo?"  
He had nothing. Shit.

Sympathizing with his partner, McGee jumped up with a bunch of new information for their boss. He had to cover for Tony. He was already in enough pain, and to be honest, McGee kind of missed Ziva, too.

Thankful, Tony ran down to the break room to get his partner coffee and a snack. Who knew McGeek would have his back?

The next few days went on the same way. Tony slacked off, not having the ability to focus on anything besides Ziva's empty desk. Tim covered for him the best he could, and Abby hugged Tony tight every time she saw him. She could tell just by looking at him that he was a disaster and hadn't slept well for days. Even Gibbs tried to show some small amount of compassion by giving Tony smaller, simpler tasks. He realized he should have just allowed Tony to go with Ziva, rather than paying an agent to sit and do nothing all day. He hadn't imagined that Tony would be this severely dysfunctional without Ziva.

*****

Finally, it was Sunday. Tony put on his best jeans and the sweater Ziva had bought him for his birthday last year, he combed his hair, and put on the cologne that his wife liked so well. He made sure the bed was made (not that it would stay that way for long after she got home), dishes were washed, and everything looked perfect. He then got in his car and drove to the airport to get his wife.

At the airport, he walked up to the front counter to get a gate pass. He wanted Ziva in his arms the moment she got off the plane. He couldn't wait one more second longer than he had to.

At first, the heavy set, middle aged woman at the counter told him he couldn't have a gate pass.  
"Please," Tony begged, "I just want my wife. I want to meet her at the gate, not baggage claim. Please, _please _give me a gate pass. I just need to see my beautiful wife. I've been without her for a week!"  
The woman didn't budge. "Sorry, sir," she said, "We only give gate passes to those picking up children, handicapped, or elderly passengers."  
However, another young woman who worked there walked up to the counter next to the elder one.  
"That's really touching, sir," she said, "Most women only dream of a man who loves them as much as you love your wife. As a thank you from the female population, I will give you a gate pass."  
"Oh, thank you!" Tony exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

*****

Tony jumpily waited at gate B3 for Ziva's plane to come in. He looked at his watch every 2 or 3 minutes, counting the nano-seconds until he had his wife in his arms. Never again would he ever let himself be apart from her for this long.

Finally, at 13:25, the plane landed. When Ziva walked off the plane and in to the airport, Tony ran to her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed every inch of her face, her neck, and whatever other skin was exposed. He held her to his chest, never wanting to let her go. When he finally pulled away, he held Ziva's face in his hands.  
"Ziva DiNozzo, I missed you so much. This past week has been one of the worst weeks of my life. I love you so much, Ziva."  
Ziva leaned up and kissed her husband's soft lips. "I love you, too, Tony. This week was rough for me, also."  
Tony scooped her up in to his arms again and carried her wedding-style down to baggage claim. He couldn't stop kissing her, and he couldn't wait to get her home. He knew there was no way either of them were letting the other one out of their arms tonight. Ziva was back, and everything was perfect.

**Review please?  
**


End file.
